Letting Go
by cerberus angel
Summary: A what if scenario that takes place in "Of Dragons, Stars, and Second Chance" universe. Forty two years into the future. Laxus never believed himself to be lucky, but that changed when he met Lucy. In all the battles that he was close to dying she was there with him except for the one with Tempesta. And it was that one that would come back to haunt him.


AN: I must warn you that is an angst piece with some romance/fluff. A what if piece that takes place in "Of Dragons, Stars, and Second Chance" universe. Years into the future. A good forty two years to be precise. I hope you guys like it. The dialogue in italics are conversations that took place in the past.

* * *

"_**Talking like we used to do**_

_**It was always me and you**_

_**Shaping up and shipping out**_

_**Check me in and check me out**_

_**Do you like walking in the rain?**_

_**When you think of love, do you think of pain?"**_

* * *

It's funny really… He had survived many things in his life: Acnologia in Tenrou Island, Zirconis in Crocus, Tempesta in Hargeon, and the last stand against Acnologia and Zeref. He could have died in any of those battles, but he didn't. He survived.

Laxus never believed himself to be lucky, but that changed when he met Lucy. It's because of her that he got more out of life than he had ever dreamed of. He could only hope that over the years he gave her as much as she gave him.

He hadn't realized till much later that in all those battles that he was close to dying she was there with him except for the one with Tempesta.

And it was that one that would come back to haunt him.

After waking from his coma Porlyusica had warned him that there may be side effects from the Magical Barrier Particles. That he may never fully recover and there may be a chance that some have still remained in his bloodstream, but it was too soon to tell.

At the time Laxus forgot all about that. He was busy helping rebuild Magnolia and the guild. His grandfather wanted him to undergo training exercises that would help him in becoming the next Master. Then there was still Acnologia and Zeref to deal with. In the midst of all that he had to come to terms with his past concerning his mother and father and he fell in love with Fairy Tail's light, Lucy Heartfilia.

They got engaged after the defeat of Acnologia and Zeref and a few months later they got married. After his great grandsons turned two and his great granddaughter turned one, Makarov retired from being Master and gave the spot to Laxus.

And the rest was history… or at least it was supposed to be. He and Lucy got to see their children grow and become accomplished Mages. Their twins Ed and Al had a reputation of being one of the deadliest duos with their lightning and water magic. Then there was their daughter Winry, who followed in her mother's footsteps with celestial magic and just like her mother she was a force not to be reckoned with. From all of their children it was she who was following his footsteps in wanting to become the next master. He knew without a doubt she would be a great one. How he planned that when the time came for him to retire she would be the one to take his spot, but it seemed that life had different plans.

He would not be able to give Winry the spot just like he won't be able to keep his promise to Lucy. His promise to grow old with her and see their great grandchildren like his grandfather had before he passed away.

* * *

Five years ago he suffered his first dizzy spell during his meeting with the other Masters. Laxus knew something wasn't right because he hadn't had one of those in years. There was no reason for him to have one. He hadn't been doing anything strenuous or anything that could drive him to magic depletion and yet that was how he felt.

The meeting was cut short and Sting would not leave him alone. The Holy Dragon Slayer accompanied him back to Magnolia, his excuse was that they would soon be related when his son Nox married Winry.

"_On top of that I don't want Yukino turning against me or Lucy coming after me if something happens to you on your way to Magnolia." _

Laxus couldn't fault him with that logic. He would have probably done the same if he was in Sting's place. He didn't want his wife and daughter as enemies. Not even for a moment. Everyone thought the Dreyar men were the ones to watch out for, but they didn't hold a candle against the Dreyar women.

A part of him knew what it was before Porlyusica told him. Laxus knew it the moment she opened her door and silently stared at him instead of yelling like she usually did. She ushered him inside and left Sting out. It didn't make a difference because Laxus knew the other Dragon Slayer could still hear their conversation.

"_It is like I feared. There wasn't enough of Tempesta's blood to rid you of all the Magic Barrier Particles. Some remained dormant in your bloodstream."_

"_Did they just become active?"_

"_No. It seems that they have been for some time if it's already affecting you like this."_

"_What's going to happen?"_

"_It's going to drain you of your magic until you have nothing. You're going to be feel more exhausted and want to sleep. Then one day you will fall to a slumber and never wake up."_

"_How is it that I'll fall into a coma when a Mage without magic is a dead one?" _

"_Falling into a coma is your body's last defense of wanting to stay alive. It may last a few seconds, minutes or days, but in the end it will not matter. Your body will run out of energy and you will die."_

Laxus knew the words were coming, but it still didn't lessen the blow. It didn't stop the air from rushing out of his lungs and the world from feeling like it was caving in. He wondered for a moment if this was how his mother felt when she found out about her condition. _Did she feel this powerless? This hopeless? _

"_I can make an antidote that will be able to slow the influence of the Magic Barrier Particles, but it won't stop it. This will only prolong the inevitable."_

"_I understand. Just give me what you can." _He had much to do… so much to do before he… _"How much time do I have?"_

"_It all depends on how you're body reacts to the antidote. After two weeks I want you to come see me so I can see if the antidote is having affect or if your body has built an immunity against it."_

"_If it does?"_

"_Then I'll have to make another. Your case may be different because of your lacrima."_

"_What about my lacrima?"_

"_It's supposed to boost your magic and automatically replenish your magic. I believe it's one of the reasons you didn't die from the amount of Magical Barrier Particles you inhaled all those years ago. It would also explain why we didn't notice it sooner."_

"_Does that mean the lacrima isn't working anymore?" _

"_It is still working, but not as well as before. It may because for these past thirty seven years the lacrima has been trying to replenish the magic the Magic Barrier Particles has been absorbing."_

"_I thought you said they were dormant."_

"_I thought at first that was the case, but then I remembered your lacrima. This entire time the lacrima has been trying to keep a balance, but it can't anymore."_

Laxus had a suspicion of why that was the case. He used a lot of his magic in the battle against Zeref. He had to tap into the lacrima when he went into Dragon Force. _Is this the price I have to pay for wanting a time of peace?_

"_The good thing is that we are now in a time of peace so you don't need to use your magic. I recommend that you stop using it."_

It hurt to stop, but he did for the most part. It let him stay longer with his wife, children, and Fairy Tail.

"_Is there no other alternative to stop this?"_

"_No. Without Tempesta's blood you can't get rid of those Magic Barrier Particles."_

"_What about finding another lacrima?" _He knew it was a horrible suggestion. He knew how painful it was simply getting one implanted, but he was desperate.

"_That's just another way of prolonging the inevitable Laxus. It's a dangerous one. The percentage of you surviving the extraction of your lacrima at your age is below fifteen. In those few seconds that your body won't have a lacrima the Magic Barrier Particles will spread at a far more rapid pace. If the Magic Barrier Particles or the extraction of your lacrima doesn't kill you then the implanting another lacrima in you will. You're no longer in your prime. The amount of shock your body will go through will without a doubt force your heart to collapse. You will die."_

"_Either way my chances are shit."_

"_At least you have one where you can spend more time with your family."_

She was right. Laxus knew that, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. When he came back outside Sting was still waiting for him. The Dragon Slayer couldn't say anything and Laxus just didn't have the energy to threaten him to keep his mouth shut. It was only when they were nearing Fairy Tail did Sting promise not to tell anyone.

* * *

The Eucliffe kept true to his word. It was a secret that lasted between them for almost two years. Then Wendy found out when he accompanied her to Grandeeney's grave for the anniversary of the Dragon's passing. He suffered another dizzy spell which was a sign that he had to go see Porlyusica. It meant the antidote he was taking was no longer having any effect.

The Sky Dragon Slayer began to heal him before he could stop her. He knew the moment she found out because he heard her small whimper and smelled a hint of salt in the air. She was crying.

"_Laxus-san… why? How? …I don't understand."_

It hurt to look at her. It hurt to see her kneeling beside him with her palms pressed against her eyes as if trying to stop her tears from coming out. _"I don't understand why this is happening either."_

"_What's going on?" _Charle spoke up having just gotten out of her shock of Wendy bursting into tears beside Laxus. She had only seen the girl cry this suddenly when Gradeeney broke the news of her death.

He glanced at the white Exceed. _"I'm dying." _It was the first time he said the words since he heard Porlyusica say them.

"_What are you talking about?" _Charle hissed as Wendy sobbed. _"How can you be dying? You look fine to me!"_

"_Looks can be deceiving."_

"_That's all you can say!"_

"_What else do you want me to say?"_

"_How is this happening? How long have you've known?"_

"_Charle." _Wendy shook her head. She had known Laxus for years and viewed him as an older brother. He was there for her as grew over the years. He was the one to walk her down the aisle when she got married to Tan. When she gave birth to her daughter Kairi and Tan was running late Laxus joined her in the birthing room. He was the one that sneaked Charle in and threatened the doctor and nurse when they told him no cats were allowed. He offered his hand for her to hold onto and squeeze tightly whenever a contraction hit until Tan came and took his spot. Even when her husband took his spot Laxus didn't leave the room and remained as if he knew Wendy didn't want him to leave. She was in pain and scared because she didn't know if she would survive this. To her giving birth was worse than facing against Acnologia or Zeref. She wanted to be surrounded by her loved ones.

He never told her that he cared or loved her, but she knew he did. His actions said everything he couldn't. _"You shouldn't pressure him." _She knew he had his reasons for keeping his silence and Wendy would never hold it against him.

"_It's fine Wendy." _Laxus placed his hand on her head. It didn't matter how many years passed. To him she would always be that little girl with long blue hair. _"I've known for almost two years. I wasn't completely healed from all of the Magical Barrier Particles. There wasn't enough of Tempesta's blood. The lacrima implanted in me kept them at bay for thirty seven years. It started failing almost two years ago."_

"_Does Lucy know about this?" _Wendy asked trying to fight back another wave of tears.

"_I haven't told her."_

"_You need to…" _Her voice cracked.

"_I know."_

"_Promise?"_

Laxus cupped the back of Wendy's head and pressed her forehead against his shoulder as tears slid down her face again. _"I promise." _He felt her tears soak his shirt. He doesn't go back on his word.

"_I'm sorry." _Wendy whispered into his shoulder. _"I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't apologize." _He patted her head._ "It's not like you did this to me."_

"_I shouldn't be crying like this."_ Her hands curled into fists. _ "Not when you're being this strong." _

"_It's okay to cry. …I can't right now." _Because if he did then he would surely break and it was too soon for him to break. He still had much to do. _"Cry for the both of us." _He glanced at Charle to see she had turn her back on them, but he could see her body tremble. He could hear her small sniffs.

They stayed like that for a while before Wendy pulled away and smacked her cheeks lightly with her hands. There were no more tears, but her eyes were red and puffy. Nonetheless she smiled at him. _"We'll be here for you. If you and Lucy need anything just tell us."_

"_I'll keep that in mind." _He smirked at her after getting back to his feet and offered her a hand to help her up. Once they were standing he hung his fur lined coat over his shoulders. Without warning he snatched Charle up and placed her on his shoulder. The Exceed didn't protest and instead placed a paw on his head to keep her balance. Wendy fisted the sleeve of his coat, as if it would give her the courage to face what was coming their way. They began to make their way to the train station.

* * *

The promise he made to Wendy was the push he needed to tell Lucy. That same night he told her. At first she was in denial.

"_How can you be certain? It can be a mistake."_

"_Porlyusica has run multiple tests on me. The result is the same."_

"_We can go—"_

"_It's been the same for almost two years. It's only getting…"_

"_You knew for two years?" _

"_Almost two years."_

She became furious.

"_That doesn't change anything! You knew for almost two years and you didn't tell me! I'm your wife!" _She shoved him._ "I'm supposed to know these things! What were you waiting for!? Why did you take this long to tell me!? Or were you planning not to tell me until you were in your deathbed!"_

"_No… that's not what I was planning."_

"_You don't sound very convincing!" _Her hands fisted his shirt.

"_Lucy."_

"_Were you waiting for the right time!?"_ She was stuck between wanting to shove him again or pull him closer.

"_Lucy." _His hands curled around hers.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _Her eyes burned with tears. _"Why did you keep this to yourself?" _They slid down her face. _"All this time you were alone with this pain and I had no idea. I should have noticed before. I'm so sorry." _

"_Damn it Lucy I didn't tell you because I didn't know how." _He let go hands and clasped her face._ "Don't apologize."_ His fingers slid into her blonde strands and his thumbs stroked her cheekbones trying to wipe her tears away. _"How could you know when I did everything in my power to hide it from you?"_

"_I still should have kn—"_

"_Shut it." _He growled at her and then grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom. He pulled her toward their bed.

They fell onto the mattress. Their bodies pressed close to one another.

His arms wrapped around her as if to shield her from the pain.

Her arms wrapped around him desperately as if she could keep him there forever.

Safe and warm.

Yet reality had a nasty way of crashing in.

He felt her tears soak his shirt. He felt her tremble in his arms.

She held onto him for dear life.

* * *

The following three years Lucy accompanied him to see Porlyusica. Wendy and Charle would sometimes join them. Sting continued to remain true to his word. Laxus has yet to tell his children or the guild.

This morning was his last time visiting Porlyusica for any antidotes or magic supplements. About a year ago the antidotes stopped working and so he had been using magic supplements but now they were no longer having any effect. When the old healer told him that she had nothing else to give him he wasn't surprised.

He hadn't told Lucy to accompany him because he didn't want her to hear what Porlyusica would say. She believed he had two years at most, but Laxus highly doubted that. He felt like he had less.

Laxus didn't want to ruin the day for Lucy. It was supposed to be their special day. It was their fortieth anniversary. Yet he couldn't step into the guild. He wasn't ready.

The guilds doors opened as Wendy and Gajeel stepped out.

"You lightning bastard." The Iron Dragon Slayer glared at him. "What the hell took you so long? And why the hell are you still standing out here? Lucy's waiting for you inside."

"Gajeel." Wendy frowned at him before looking back at Laxus. "If you want to stay out here longer I can tell Lucy th—"

"So what if he's dying. Quit babying him." Gajeel glared at Laxus. "Yeah I know your secret. I've been knowing for years. I only had to take one look at Lucy and Wendy to know my suspicions were correct. No amount of cologne can cover the faint smell of death that hovers over you."

"That means Natsu can smell it."

"Of course he can, but he's in denial." Gajeel frowned. "So long as Laxus doesn't say anything about it then he won't acknowledge it." He pivoted and headed back to the guild. "Don't make me drag you inside. You should be spending the remainder of your time making happy memories with Lucy and your brats… with all of us. "

Wendy and Laxus watched him go back inside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Laxus glanced at Wendy. "He has a point."

* * *

When they entered the guild the party was in full swing. Drinks and food had already been disbursed. Laxus watched amused as a drinking contest commenced in one of the tables. Lisanna was cheering for her husband Bickslow, while Ever bashed on him saying that Elfman won't lose to him. In the end everyone knew that it would be Cana or Bacchus that would win.

Their daughter Sera took one look at them and sighed. Laxus walked passed her and ruffled her hair. She looked toward him and smiled in greeting. He made his way to the bar where he was Natsu sitting at a barstool. He was surprised that the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't with Happy or Lucy, or fighting with Gray.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked him as he took a seat on the barstool next to him. He wasn't prepared for the look Natsu gave him. Gajeel had been wrong.

"I smelled it the moment you walked in."

Natsu wasn't in the denial.

"It's stronger this time."

Natsu had acknowledged it, but he just didn't know how to approach the situation. Even after years with the knowledge of his mortality, Laxus still didn't know how to speak upon the subject. They were in the same boat.

"Laxus…"

"Yeah."

"Can you lend me your strength one last time?" His hands clasped the mug.

Laxus didn't say anything as he lifted his hand and cupped the back of Natsu's neck. It was the same gesture he did to him all those years ago when Igneel died. Just like all those years ago he felt Natsu tremble under his hand, but this time the Dragon Slayer wasn't crying like there would be no tomorrow.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"You'll do fine without me."

If Laxus could be strong then so could he. "You're right." He opened his eyes and grinned at him. "I'll go get Lucy!"

Laxus watched him go with a hint of fondness.

"What was that about?"

He looked at the bar to see his second eldest son Al. "What are you doing behind the bar?"

"Helping Mira." He frowned at his dad. "Don't change the subject."

"It's none of your business."

"Dad."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's kinda hard not to."

Laxus sighed when his eldest son Ed took the seat Natsu vacated. The last thing he needed was the twins to work together on trying to figure out what was going on. "Let it go."

"We can't." Al placed the mug he was polishing down.

"Al here," Ed motioned to his younger twin, "caught my mom watching your wedding lacrima."

"Boys that's nothing suspicious."

"It is when Winry said that mom was looking through our photo albums last week."

"She only did that when great grandpa got really ill before he passed away."

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Let this matter go for tonight. You can pester me and your mother about it tomorrow."

"Not mom!" They both said at the same time. "Only you!"

"Fine." He smirked at them. "Where's your sister?"

"She's running late."

And as if on cue the guild doors opened and Laxus caught the scent of his daughter with his son-in-law and grandson. He looked over his shoulder to see Winry approach him with a two-year-old Raleigh.

The moment the boy caught sight of his grandfather he began to struggle in his mother's arms. "Gramps!"

"There's my little man." Laxus reached for him and pulled him into his arms. The little one instantly latched onto him. His small arms wrapped around his neck. "Where's Nox?" He asked his daughter when she kissed his cheek in greeting.

"We brought you and mom a present. He went to leave it on the second floor. Mira said they're putting the gifts in your office."

"Kiss ass." Ed whispered to her.

"It's not my fault I'm a considerate person toward our parents."

"Even I brought them a present."

"You too Al!?"

"I thought we were supposed to." Al grinned. "Maybe if you weren't so busy playing house with Ember then you would have remembered to get our parents a gift."

"Screw you Al—"

"Ed language." Laxus said in warning as he covered one of Raleigh's ears with one hand while the other ear was pressed against his shoulder.

"So there's my family."

They all turned to look at the matriarch of the Dreyar family. Lucy had her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed on them. "Mind explaining why Al was the only one to greet me?"

"That's only because he walked you to the guild." Ed jumped off his seat and ran to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. "Hi mom." He kissed her cheek and her laughter rang through the guild as he spun with her in his arms.

"Quit hogging mom." Winry glared at him.

"Jealous?" Ed stuck out his tongue at her.

"You wish." She grinned and walked up to their mother and kissed her cheek. "Everyone knows I'm the favorite."

"Winry be nice to your older brother." Lucy quickly reprimanded her daughter before Ed could blow a fuse.

She wrapped her arms around her mother. "You see she didn't even deny it."

Ed's mouth fell open.

"No," Laxus spoke up from his spot on the barstool as he maneuvered his grandson to sit on his lap. "Al is the favorite."

"What!?" Both Winry and Ed yelled at the same time, while Al smiled.

"He's the one who's given us less headaches."

"Not true!"

"He would always get in trouble with Ed!"

"That's only because he would try to keep Ed from causing too much trouble and it always backfired." Laxus grinned at his children. He still got a kick from ruffling their feathers.

"Quit teasing them." Lucy poked her grandson on the belly causing him to giggle. "You're all our favorites."

Laxus nodded in agreement and began to lightly bounce the leg Raleigh sat on. "Listen to your mother. She speaks nothing but the truth." He said fondly as he watched his wife interact with their grandson.

"Grandma!" His little hands opened and closed as he reached out to her.

"Hey sweetie." Lucy took him off Laxus' lap and kissed his cheek before nuzzling his temple.

"What about my kiss?" Laxus asked her as he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her to stand between his thighs.

"So greedy." She whispered to him affectionately before she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

"You're going."

Laxus looked over his shoulder to see Freed standing outside the guild doors. "You know those parties aren't really my thing."

"True." He came to stand beside the Lightning Dragon Slayer and one of the men he considered to be his best friend. "You should tell Lucy."

"If I did she would want to come with me and I'd rather have her spend more time with them." In reality it was because he wanted to more time to reflect. He also wanted her to get used to him not being by her side. Laxus looked back at the guild doors. _She'll be fine. She'll have Fairy Tail._

"Laxus-sama."

"Hmmm."

"Are you okay?"

For tonight he wanted it to be. Just for one more night. He knew he owed it to Freed, Ever, and Bicks to be honest, but he couldn't be. It was bad enough he still had to break the news to everyone in Fairy Tail minus the Dragon Slayers and his wife. He loved and cared for everyone in the guild, but the Raijinshuu would always be special to him. If he had told them sooner they would waste their time trying to find a way to save him, to protect him and that's not what he wanted. He wanted them to remain close to him, he wanted them to treat him just the same. He didn't want to see the tears in their eyes like he did in Lucy's when she thought he couldn't see her.

This was something the Raijinshuu couldn't protect him from.

It hurt.

"I'm fine." He grinned at him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He gave it a comfort squeeze before he let go and walked away.

He didn't see the way Freed's eyes glistened with tears that fell once he was out of sight. He wouldn't know that shortly after Bicks and Ever will walk out the guild and they'll embrace Freed. That the three of them will not only cry for their once leader and now master, but also for their best friend.

They will cry because they can't protect him.

* * *

Laxus once again found himself in Magnolia's South Gate Park. He made his way to the huge tree that was in the middle and laid on the grass. He placed his hands behind his head and twined his fingers. His eyes slid closed.

The cool night wind rustled his hair. He didn't know how much time passed before the familiar smell of Celestial Magic and strawberries filled his lungs.

_Winds in the east._

He heard the sounds of her footsteps and the softer ones of her Spirit.

_Mist coming in._

He felt a paw press against his cheek and bit back a smile.

_Like something is brewing… about to begin._

"Plue," Lucy whispered. "Let him sleep."

_Can't put my finger… on what lies in store. _

"Pupun."

_But I feel what's to happen…_

"What do you mean he's awake? Did you wake him?"

… _all happened before._

He felt her move closer to him and only opened his eyes when he felt her warmth flush against his side and her head on his chest.

Lucy grinned up at him as she snuggled up to him. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Missed me?" He reached down and slid a few stray strands behind her ear.

"Always." There was no sadness in her gaze only sincerity.

"Lucy."

"Hmmm."

"I know I don't say this much—"

"Laxus."

"But I love you. I always have and if there was ever a time I made you doubt—"

"Never." She buried her face on his chest when her eyes glistened with tears. "You never made me doubt."

"That's good to know."

"You're an idiot for even thinking that." Her hands fisted his shirt.

"I would have given you eternity."

"And that still wouldn't have been enough." She pressed her ear against his chest to hear the sound of his heart beating. "I'm always selfish when it comes to you."

"I don't mind." His hand slid through her silky blonde hair that had several silver strands. She always looked beautiful to him, but he was a firm believer that with age she looked even more so.

"Laxus."

"Yeah?"

She could have asked him how it went with Porlyusica, but she already knew the answer. Even so she wasn't ready to let him go. "Tell me we'll make it to fifty years."

"We'll make it to fifty years." He said without hesitation. It didn't matter that Porlyusica told him he had two years left or that he felt he had even less. He would do his damn best to last for another ten years. For a moment he wondered if this was how his mother felt when she promised him that she wouldn't leave him even when she knew she was going to die.

And Lucy kissed him with only the stars as witnesses.

When she fell asleep in his arms Laxus turned his head to look at the Spirit that sat a feet from them with his back to them.

"Plue."

The Nikora looked at him and walked over when Laxus motioned him to come closer.

"You'll look after her once I'm long gone, won't you?"

Plue nodded, but there was no wobbly smile.

Laxus remembered what Lucy told him about Spirits seeing what people can't. He knew that the Spirit knew of his ailment before he ever told Lucy. _I wonder if he knew before I did._ It was a sad thought to think that Plue knew, but couldn't say anything because the Spirit already knew there wasn't a cure. _Did they all know but didn't say anything? _He felt Plue's paw against his shoulder. "Did you and the others know?"

He nodded again, but this time his trembling became worse.

"I understand." _In this case ignorance was bliss. _Laxus placed a hand on Plue's head. "It's okay." He pulled the Spirit close. "Thank you Plue."

"Pun." Plue lay beside Laxus and snuggled up to him.

* * *

"_**You can tell me what you see**_

_**I will choose what I believe**_

_**You're the reason that I feel so strong**_

_**The reason that I'm hanging on**_

_**You know you gave me all the time**_

_**Oh, did I give enough of mine?"**_

_**-Mess Is Mine (Vance Joy)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Originally this was supposed to be for the snuggle prompt in LaLu week, but I wasn't able to finish it until now. This was also inspired by a lovely fanart by imholynight made called "The Lightning in our Stars". If you haven't seen it, it's on deviantart. Here's the link ( art / The – Lightning – in – our – Stars – 509602297).

But like I said before this is a what if scenario. This doesn't mean that "Of Dragons, Stars, and Second Chances" will lead to this. Although I have dropped some clues on what's to happen in the fic. As for what those as I'll leave you guys to guess. ;) If you caught up with the Tartarus Arc then you already know what they are.

In the last scene I tried doing a full circle effect that led back to Arc I, Chapter II from "Of Dragons, Stars, and Second Chances". So you guys already know that the italics words in that scene are from Mary Poppins.

Laxus and Lucy's children are characters from the anime "Fullmetal Alchemist". When I was watching it all I could think about was that if Laxus and Lucy ever got together and had children they would look like those three. But like I said this is what if scenario and I don't know if these three will make the final cut. I guess it will depend if you guys liked them.

Now with all that said I would like to thank you guys for reading and please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. =D Also if you have any prompts for "A Dragon Slayer's Mate" please don't hesitate to shoot it through a review here or in "A Dragon Slayer's Mate". ^^


End file.
